Pretty Little Liars
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on the book **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**by author Sara Shepard. I do not own **_**One Tree Hill **_**or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_

**Summary:**** Gossip thrives amid the Mercedes-Benzes, mega mansions, and perfectly manicured hedges in the exclusive town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Behind their big Gucci sunglasses, beneath their perfectly pressed Polos, **_**everyone **_**has something to hide, especially high school juniors Brooke Davis, Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, and Rachel Gatina. Haley covets her sister's gorgeous new boyfriend. Brooke is having an affair with her English teacher. Peyton is infatuated with the new girl at school. And Rachel is using some ugly tricks to stay beautiful. Deeper and darker still is a horrible secret the girls have shared since sixth grade- a secret they thought was safe forever.**

**Then the girls start receiving threatening messages by someone named "S." Could "S" be **_**Shelley**_**, the ultra-popular girl who disappeared three years earlier? Shelley was their best friend. She knew **_**everything **_**about them. But if **_**Shelley **_**isn't "S," who is? And how could anyone else know so much about the bad girls they were and the bad girls they've become? Suddenly, their secrets- the big ones, the little ones, even the long-buried ones- no longer seem so secret. Suddenly, nothing is safe in Tree Hill.**

**A/N: Honestly, I don't really know if I'll update again. I guess it depends on how many reviews I get. And even if I do get a decent amount of reviews, if I somehow still feel that I am copying the wonderful Sara Shepard in any way, my guilt will probably take over and I'll stop updating. See, I really don't know a whole lot about this book. Stupid, right? I barely know anything and I'm deciding to write a story on it. It's just, my best friend loves the book, and told me a little about it, let me borrow the book, I read a little of it, so I thought a story with the **_**One Tree Hill **_**girls would be great. So why not take a chance. Like I said though, I will probably be using a lot of dialogue and stuff from the book. Heck, it might be almost exactly the same as the actual book. So if I feel guilty enough that I'm copying the magnificent Sara Shepard, I'll stop writing. Just so you all know, and don't get upset with me after you decide to read the real book and go, "Hey, she like, copied everything in this book!" **

**Okay, I'm done. **

**- Kendall **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To answer some of your questions, yes, I did use the summary from the book. Don't kill me, okay? I used it because, well, what summary would better fit a **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**summary than the actual **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**summary? Like I said, if you want me to continue, I'm going to be using a lot of dialogue from the book. So if that makes you feel uncomfortable, then I'm warning you, you might not want to read this. But don't think I'm the fist person of to do this. I've seen a lot of other writers do the exact same thing, and people seem to be okay with this. So again, don't call the cops on me or anything. **

**And to answer yet another question: Couples? You'll have to read and find out. ;)**

_**Pretty Little Liars**_

_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead._

_- __**Benjamin Franklin**_

"Shelley! Shelley, can you please just tell us where we're going?" a young brunette girl squealed into the darkness.

"To the old barn, of course," another young girl replied. The girl known as Shelley, had bright blonde hair, with she had dyed because of her obsession with the color and she was sick of her own boring brown.

"Guys, would you please just wait up?" This time, it was a girl with fiery red hair. You could almost say that the color of her hair fit her personality.

Just when they reached the barn, two other girls ran up behind them, holding hands. They were terrified of the dark. Shelley instructed the brunette to open the door, and with a roll of her eyes, she obliged.

"Why do you always tell _me _what to do?" she whined.

"You were the closest, that's all," Shelley replied nonchalantly.

"You were closer!" The brunette shrieked.

"So? Alright, everyone's in. Brooke, you can close the door now," Shelley said. Brooke, who was practically fuming with anger, flipped Shelley the bird and sat down in the hay that covered the entire floor of the rusty barn.

One of the girls that came in holding hands sighed. "I'll get it." She slid the door shut and took her place next to the pouting brunette on the floor. Noticing that the brunette was upset, the girl put her arm around her. The brunette smiled at her as the others took their places among the splintered floor. Their were five girls total, each looking unique in their own way. There was Haley James, the one who had closed the door.

She had long, wavy auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders. She was known as the quiet one of their group. At school, she was a bookworm, straight "A" student, and loved reading. Although she was somewhat of a geek, she had natural, pretty features, with rosy apple cheeks. The girl to the left of her was Rachel Gatina.

Rachel had hair the color of boiling lava. To the girls, Rachel was completely in love with herself. She could have any boy she wanted, yet she still preferred herself. Keep going around the circle, and you would come across Peyton Sawyer, a tall girl with mop of messy, wild blonde curls atop her head. Peyton was dark and moody and very sarcastic. It was one of her talents, she would say.

She also had another talent: drawing. Her mother had taught her when she was little, and it grew from there. She would've loved to show her mother her artwork, but that would require her mother to be alive first. Next to her was Shelley, the leader of the group. Shelley was the holder of all the secrets.

She knew everything single thing about all of the girls, and that was sometimes a dangerous fact. Last, but certainly didn't think of herself as least, was Brooke Davis. Although Rachel believed herself to be it, Brooke was definitely the beauty of the group. It was truly a gift for someone so young. She had long, chocolate silk for hair. Her head of hair was the one all of the Tree Hill boys wanted to run the fingers through. When she smiled, dime-sized dimples would pop out of nowhere, making your heart sizzle. Brooke knew she was beautiful; she could use it to her advantage. It was her gift and her curse.

In a way, Brooke was the only girl in the group that made Shelley nervous. Although they considered each other friends, Shelley was always afraid that Brooke would be the one to knock her out of her place as the leader of the group. That was why Shelley was always ordering Brooke around, more so than the others. It was now getting to the point, though, where Brooke was growing tired of Shelley's orders, and a fire was beginning to grow inside her.

"So," Peyton spoke, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"We could play truth or dare," Haley suggested.

"Oh, please, Tutor Girl, like you would ever take a dare," Rachel snorted. "Last time we played, you would even take chickens when you picked truth!"

"Whatever," muttered a defeated Haley.

"Oh, I know!" Rachel clapped her hands. "We could streak naked and fence the pool and go skinny dipping again!"

All the other girls started giggling at the thought. It was noticable that Peyton was laughing a little more enthusiastically than the others.

"If I recall, Goldie Locks, you seemed to enjoy that event a little too much," Shelley said, raising her eyebrows. Peyton's smile faded and she looked down at the ground, where she sat cross legged. Shelley smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Shell," she sighed.

"Or what? Shelley spat.

Brooke stared hard at her but didn't say anything. Finally, she was about to open her mouth when Haley suggested another idea. Haley was always the peace maker of the group, and it was too late to get into an argument now.

"Let's just tell ghost stories or something," Haley recommended.

"Ghost stories?" Rachel scoffed. "Isn't that like, for seven year olds or something?"

"You got a better idea?" Haley challenged.

"Oh, I know something we can do!" Shelley exclaimed, as though a light bulb just went on in her head. "I could hypnotize one of you!"

"Hypnotize?" Brooke repeated.

"Yeah. My brother learned it from some Gypsy woman he met at a fair near the college he goes to. He showed me how," Shelley said proudly.

"Please," Brooke scoffed. "You cannot hypnotize someone."

"Oh, yes you can!" Shelley insisted. "It worked on me."

"Your brother did it to you?" Peyton questuined.

"Yep. He made me act like a monkey." Shelley giggled.

"Made you act like a monkey? What's so special about that? You act like a monkey on a normal basis. You actually kind of look like one, too." Brooke smiled evilly as the others laughed nervously. They knew not to mess with Shelley. Haley only wished Brooke knew the same. Shelley, however didn't see Brooke's little comment as funny.

"Okay, then, you will be my victim," Shelley said.

"Victim?" Brooke asked confused.

"The person who is being hypnotized of course."

"Oh, right," Brooke flicked her head and rolled her eyes. "Silly me," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shelley just glared at her. "Unless you're a chicken to my monkey?" Shelley said, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm utterly _terrified_!' Brooke feigned terror.

"Alright. Well, you want to see if it works?" Shelley asked.

"Hit me with your best shot," Brooke said, not backing down.

"How do you do it?" Haley asked.

"Beats me," Rachel said.

Peyton just sat in silence and watched as the event laid out before her eyes. "I don't know, you guys..." she finally spoke.

"Why not?" Shelley asked. Her eyes flickered to the sketch pad Peyton was clutching. She was always weird like that, carrying it around wherever she went. It somewhat resembled a baby blanket for Peyton.

"Doesn't hypnosis make you say and do things that you don't really want to do or say?" Peyton asked clutching her pad even tighter as she spoke.

"Why? Is there something you don't want to confess to us?" Shelley responded.

"No," Peyton squeaked. "I just..."

"Yes? Shelley pushed.

"Um...Never mind."

"Okay then, will you guys join?"

Rachel and Haley shrugged their shoulders. "Sure," they both said at the same time.

"Blondie?" Shelley directed her gaze toward the curly haired girl.

"Okay, I guess," Peyton sighed.

"Splendid!" Shelley squealed.

"Okay, everyone just chillax," Shelley chanted. "Your heartbeat's slowing down. Think calm thoughts. A winter day, a spring meadow, an autumn breeze, a summer's day at the beach."

"Shelley's infatuation with seasons," Brooke said, and the others had to stifle their giggles.

"Anyway," Shelley ignored her. "I'm going to count down from 100. When I touch all of you, you'll be in my power."

"Ooh, scary," Peyton laughed shakily.

It became deadly silent, and the only thing the girls could hear was the sound of the wind as Shelley began her counting. "One hundred...ninety-nine...ninety-eight..."

_Twenty-two_...

_Eleven_...

_Five_...

_Four_...

_Three_...

She touched Haley's forhead with the fleshiest part of her index finger. Brooke creased her forehead. Rachel toyed with her hair. Peyton had a death grip on her pad.

"Two..." she slowly touched Rachel, then slighty grazed Peyton's forehead with her finger, and then moved toward Brooke. "One."

In a moment, Brooke sprang up from where she had been sitting and had darted across the room before Shelley could a lay a slender finger on her.

"What are you doing?" The tone in Shelley's voice had anger. "You just ruined the moment!"

"I didn't ruin anything!" Brooke shouted back. We just need more light in here, that's all."

"No, we don't. Hypnosis requires darkness, so close that door!"

"No!" I want some light in here!" Brooke stood her ground.

Shelley barked out a laugh. "_Close _that door!"

Go jump in front of a train," Brooke snorted.

"You think _I _should jump in front of a train?" Shelley demanded.

"Guys, please stop," Haley begged. But it was no use.

Shelley and Brooke stared at each other for few moments before Brooke spoke.

"Leave," she demanded.

"Exuse me?" Shelley said quizically.

"You heard me," Brooke spat.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do," Shelley said, her voice cracking.

"Wanna bet?" The look in Brooke's eye was enough for Shelley to take the hint.

"Fine." And with that, Shelley turned and exited the barn.

For fifteen minutes, the girls sat in silence, not one of them daring to say anything at all. After the fifteen minutes had passed, however, was when Haley started to worry.

"Where's Shelley?" she had a frightened tone to her voice.

"I don't...I don't know," Brooke's voice quivered.

"Should we look for her?" Rachel asked, concern evident on her face.

"Yeah, I think we better," Peyton offered.

When they left the barn, however, there was no trace of Shelley. The next morning, the girls woke up to find that Shelley wasn't there.

"She's probably at Theresa's," Brooke told herself more so than the others. "Yeah, she's got to be there." But she wasn't. Days went by, and still, no one had heard from Shelley.

"Did the cops interview you?" Haley asked Brooke on the phone.

"Yeah," they still don't have any evidence as to what happened to her."

"Oh, my God, this can't be happening," cried Haley on the other end.

"It is," was all Brooke said, numbly.

Days turned into weeks, that turned into months, and those months turned into years. In those three years, Not one soul had known what had happened to Shelley Simon. She was the girl who had simply disappeared. And in those three long years, no one would have expected the four remaining witnesses to turn into the bad girls they would become. Bad girls with secrets.

Secrets that can destroy.

**A/N: First chapter. You like? I'm actually quite proud of myself. I didn't use a lot of dialogue from the book. **

___**r**____**e**____**v**____**i**____**e**____**w**____**s**__**/: My anti-drug.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed. When everyone throws in there two cents, it gives me the encouragment to keep going. Secondly, to answer your question hiddenxtalent, yes, I am a die hard fan of either Brucas or Leyton, and despise (sorry, it's the truth) the other. You will find out which one I love and dislike in a coming-up chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

_**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer:**_

_**First Meetings and, Oh! A Fruit Basket!**_

"Hmm, looks like someone is finally moving into the Simon house," Larry Sawyer declared.

Mr. Sawyer turned his head in time to see his daughter slowly put down her pencil and slant her eyes toward him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said it looks like-"

"I heard you, Dad." Peyton Sawyer rolled her eyes and sighed a much sarcastic sigh. In the three years since Shelley Simon had disappeared, Peyton had severely changed. She went from childish, scared little girl to bitchy, stuck up Peyton. She was a total rebel. One thing was for sure, though. Her 'talents,' including sarcasm (how she _loved _this talent), had not just stayed with her, but had grown. And she used this 'talent' whenever she could.

"Hello, hello!" A bubbly voice, much too bubbly for Peyton, cascaded into the room from a stick thin butterscotch-haired woman. As soon as Peyton heard the voice, she wanted to throw up.

"Good morning, both of you. My, what a wonderful day it is!" Those cheerful words could only have come from one person in the Sawyer household. Peyton's stepmonster- No, wait. Stepmonster isn't the right word for it. Now, stepmunchkin is more like it.

"It was," Peyton muttered.

"What's that, sweetie?" The cheery woman asked.

Peyton looked up from her drawing and smiled. "Nothing, Clara," she replied trying her best to sound sweet. Really, she felt like she had to tape her cheeks apart. Afterall, Peyton Sawyer _never _smiled.

"Okay, honey," Clara grinned, showing all of her pearly whites. "Say, Peyton, I noticed there's a family moving into the old Simon house-"

"So I've heard," Peyton said, already bored with the conversation.

"Well," Clara continued, "I was going to take a fruit basket over to them, but since I noticed they have a girl about your age, I thought you might want to take it over instead."

Peyton was about to give about to disobildge, but her father gave her look, which forced her to except the deed she would rather kill than do.

"My God," Peyton muttered under her breath. "Let me get my shoes on."

"Excellent!" Clara was now beaming from ear to ear.

Breathing a melodramatic sigh, Peyton headed out towards the garage.

Peyton peddled up the smooth cement of the driveway of Shelley's old house. Nothing had changed at all. The house was still a creamy white, the shudders still as blue as ever. Even the pink petunias were still lined along the sidewalkd up to the front door. As Peyton made her way up the walk, she couldn't help but feel an eerie presence around her. Everything reminded her of Shelley.

She licked her lips as she rang the brass doorbell. This was the same doorbell that Shelley's father used to fix constantly. The stupid thing never worked. Peyton only figured it would cause the new family to go through doorbell hell, too.

Peyton sighed and rang the bell again. For a minute, she just considered putting the basket on the porch and leaving, but that was until she heard a voice to her right.

"Do you need something?" Peyton turned to see a girl about her age standing by the sidewalk. She had dark skin and black hair. 'She definitely has to be Latina,' Peyton thought.

"Um, hi. I was just...coming to bring you this," Peyton walked towards her and handed her the basket of fruit.

"Mmm, what have we got here?" The girl turned the basket in her hands to look at the contents it held. "Peaches, apples, and lemons. Yep, I knew it."

"Knew what? Peyton asked.

"That it was only a matter of time before someone brought over a cheesy little welcome basket." Peyton just looked at her, and the girl caught Peyton's expression and quickly said, "Oh, you didn't...you didn;t make this yourself, did you? Because I was only joking-"

"No, it's okay," Peyton interrupted. "I didn't make it. My stepmother did, and yes, you're right, it is cheesy."

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand for Peyton to shake. "Anna Taggaro," she said.

"Peyton Sawyer," Peyton said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. So, where on this block of fake-looking Barbie doll houses that slightly resembles Wisteria Lane do you reside?"

Peyton laughed. "Actually, I live all the way down by the road," she said.

"I see," Anna said. For a moment, the girls stood in silence.

"So," Peyton began. "How do you like Tree Hill so far?"

"Honestly? It's nothing compared to L.A."

"Really? L.A.? You lived in Los Angeles?" Peyton said in awe.

Ann giggled. "Yeah, and you really seem to have an infatuation with the City of Angels."

"Peyton blushed. "Well, I've just always wanted to go there."

"Yeah? Well, it's pretty amazing, I'll tell you that," Anna said, smiling.

"I bet so," Peyton said.

"At least the drama here isn't that bad," Anna said.

"Oh, I'd have to disagree," Peyton smirked.

"Really? Interesting," Anna smiled back. "Like what?"

"You'll find out. There's way much more to Tree Hill than you think there is," Peyton said.

"Hmm, sounds like my kind of town," Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess you could say that," she said.

"So," Anna said. "Want to come in?"

"Uh, sure, okay," Peyton stuttered.

Anna giggled "C'mon, Blondie, let me show you the castle."

'Blondie,' Peyton thought. 'That's what Shelley used to call me.'

"Well, are you coming?" Anna asked. Peyton was too involved in her own little moment that she didn't notice Anna was already up the sidewalk and standing on the porch.

"Oh, right," Peyton bolted after her and entered with Anna, what she called the "Devil's Lair."

Peyton and Anna made their way up to Shelley's old room, Peyton doddling behind Anna. As soon as Anna opened the door, Peyton had to hold back a gasp. Everything in the room was still almost exaclty the same. It was like deja vu. No, forget deja vu, it was just plain _creepy_.

"You okay?" Anna asked, seeing the wary expression on Peyton's face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm cool," Peyton said, her voice quakey.

"You sure?" Anna pressed.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Peyton told herself more than Anna.

"Okay...Well, then, have a seat. Anywhere is fine. Peyton nodded and flopped herself down on Anna's bed. Peyton then noticed the OK Go poster on Anna's wall.

"You like them? Anna asked.

"Like them? I _love _them. Ok Go is magnificent."

Anna laughed. "I think they're great, too."

"What about The Used? Or Story of the Year?"

"Love them all. Don't forget 30 Seconds to Mars!" Anna exclaimed.

Peyton smiled. It was nice to see that another girl liked the same music as she did. Shelley was always too girly, as were her ex-friends, Brooke, Rachel, and Haley.

"So?" Anna asked. What is there to do in the mighty town of Tree Hill?"

"For me? Not much. I usually don't go out a lot. For you, though, you might just find something interesting around here," Peyton replied.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? You think I'm some sort of wild, party girl?" Anna pouted.

Peyton, being a human being who holds nothing back, replied. "Of course I do. C'mon, Gucci sunglasses, Versace bags? Girl, you were born to party."

"Well, at least you noticed it was Versace," Anna giggled.

Peyton grinned back.

"So why is it you never go out?" Anna asked.

"Mmm, just not my thing, I guess," Peyton answered honestly. "Plus, I just like to hang out with my boyfriend, anyway."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep, we've been together for four months. His name is Jake."

"Cute," Anna smiled.

"Yeah, sure, and all that other cheesy crap."

Anna busted out laughing. Peyton laughed too. After the laughter died down, Anna asked a question, the _dreaded _question.

"What happened to the girl that lived here? I heard she like, disappeared or something."

"I don't know," Peyton answered. I t was an honest answer.

"That's too bad," Anna said. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Wow, depressing convo, huh?"

Peyton swallowed. "Uh huh."

Anna noticing the tension in the air, suddenly spoke up.

"Well, miss Sawyer, I was wondering, do you happen to like ice cream?"

Peyton looked up at her and smiled. "Course I do. Cookies n' Cream to be exact."

"And I fancy a lovely Black Cherry flavor," Anna said in a too fake British accent.

Peyton smiled up at her from her place on the bed. "Anna, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**A/N: So that was Peyton's first chapter. You like? Please read and review.**

**Plus: A note from **_"S"_

_If you ladies thought 'Gossip Girl knew everything, think again. Believe me, you have no idea. _

_And it's not over 'til I say it is._

_- S_


End file.
